uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Warpath
James Proudstar Background The life of James Proudstar was, oft times, driven by vengeance. Born an Apache, on the Camp Verde reservation, James grew up idolizing his brother John. John fought in the middle east while serving in the military and after returning, he would discover Dr. Martynec's mistreatment of his people, including their mother. James followed his brother along in this, but later John would join up with the X-men and, through a bad choice of his own, he would die trying to stop Count Nefaria. James would not know this truth for years to come and sought vengeance against the X-men. Emma Frost would learn of this desire for vengeance and this made him a good candidate for her Hellion's, students of her Massachusetts Academy, a team that would oft times be at odds with Xavier's New Mutants. Of his own accord during his stay with the Hellions, James struck out on his own to confront the X-men. Donning his brothers costume, when finally faced with the opportunity to kill Professor Xavier, James found he couldn't do it. Learning the truth then, he still returned to the Hellions and eventually became their team leader. However, without his desire for vengeance, he found he had no purpose staying the Hellions and would return home to Camp Verde. Eventually, he would meet with Cable, who offers James the chance to join the New Mutants, whom he had taken control of in recent months. While visiting with Cable to discuss the possibility of joining his team, his entire reservation was slaughtered. Upon his return, he found a soldier's mask which made it look like the work of the Hellfire Club and the Hellions. Assuming the later, Warpath agreed to join with the New Mutants to exact revenge on his former teammates. At one point he falls for a teammate who does not reciprocate his feelings, at which point he falls for a mysterious woman that enters his life and they have a torrid affair. It is during this phase in his life that he gets the tattoo of a giant thunderbird on his massive back. It turns out this woman was using him to drug him and deliver him to a mutant named thief. More aware of James' power levels than himself, this villain knows he's the only mutant that can survive travelling into a strange dimension where a friend of this thief is trapped. James is hurt by this betrayal of the mysterious woman and even after she tells him the feelings were real despite the betrayal, he can't bring himself to be with her again. Eventually the mercenary group disbands over conflict with another group claiming the name and seeking legal action to appropriate the name. After a time there are rumors that James has worked with one of the X outfits, with most of this time spent in India. However, he is returning stateside and has been seen around New York City. Personality Warpath is the ultimate introverted extrovert. When it comes to talking and emotions and socializing, he tends towards the quiet, but when he moves into action, he shines like a star. This is because of his sense of personal pride - it is not easy to gain his friendship and loyalty, but once had, he will give his life for those around him if he could. It is thusly that, in the heat of things, he can shine but when in normal situations he is soft spoken and reserved. Powers James has a super set including super strength, speed, and durability. While the upper limits of his strengh are yet to be tested, he has exchanged blows with the Juggernaught, including surviving a plummet off the one of the WTC towers during said fight, and has been known to survive blasts from Xodus. It is estimated right now he is capable of lifting 75 tons, he has been known to run at speeds of up to 100 mph and he has survived small arms fire at close range. His enhanced stamina allows him to exert himself at below peak for up to 24 hours before his metabolism starts to wear down. His agility and reflexes are on par with the best trained athletes. Included in this superset for James is enhanced vision and hearing. His hearing allows him to hear sounds below normal human frequency as well as being able to hear converstaions at several hundred yards. While not able to see in total darkness, he can see at nearly as good as most humans in near darkness and at night. Skills James has innate athletic aptitude, perhaps in part due to his powers and heightened senses. He speaks fluent apache and is a skilled hunter and tracker. He is well trained in unarmed combat, first under the tutelage of Emma Frost (and the Hellions) and later under Cable (X-Force). Flaws James major flaw is that he is fueled by vengeance. First over the death of his brother, his anger was directed at the X-men and Charles Xavier, than later after the death of his people, it was in turn aimed at Emma Frost and the Hell Fire Club. Currently this vengeance seems directed towards those that would threaten the existance of mutant kind. As far as his powers are concerned, the only major flaw is that at times he has a lack of control. If not concentrating, it is easy for him to be distracted by all the conversations and voices he hears with his hearing. Likewise, if he does not focus on his own strength, it is easy to cause damage to and injure those around him. Boons James is the sole survivor (inheritor) of the Camp Verde Reservation in Arizone. This is but a hallow husk of its former inhabitants, including some areas dug out once for a makeshift headquarters for X-Force that has since been rummaged for all valuable components. Logs including James Proudstar/Warpath 2010-08-27: For Now, We're Square: Investigating seemingly 'random acts of art' James Proudstar happens upon two mercenaries, Domino and Taskmaster, learning more than expected. Category:Taken Feature Character